


Veneration

by CastielsCarma



Series: The yes ghosting over your lips is all I crave [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, M/M, consent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Cas continues to have a consent kink.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The yes ghosting over your lips is all I crave [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192553
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	Veneration

**Author's Note:**

> Cas finds it very hot when Dean says yes, and so do I.
> 
> Hope you like this short piece, readers. <3

“Do you want me?” Cas' voice is a growl but still, he's restraining himself. He touches Dean, always, but Dean wants more.

He'd laugh at Cas' question if he wasn't busy being destroyed with want.

“Please, Cas...” Dean's voice is hoarse and he almost stutters when Cas' hand dips lower, past his stomach.

“It's important that you use your words, Dean. Consent matters.” Cas plasters his body close to Dean's back and his voice ghosts near the shell of Dean's ear. “Do you want me to – ?” He spears his fingers through Dean's hair.

A shiver of pleasure goes through Dean. “Yes, yes, please, Cas,” and he sighs when Cas lets go. “Fuck me,” Dean pleads and he almost drops to his knees but Cas' steady hand has found his hip and he strokes there, a thumb caressing softly.

Cas' kisses are almost reverent. The union of his lips against Dean's sweat-soaked skin is something holy and as they travel down along his spine, each kiss erupts into warmth that travels down to Dean's cock and he's ready to stoke that warmth into fire, allow a burning inferno to consume him.

“God, not again... please.”

Suddenly, he's on his back but quickly he gathers his bearings and looks up to see Cas there, a smile on his face but his eyes shine with determination.

Dean knows that expression and he can't take it. His whole body is shaking and his cock is so damn hard and he wants Cas with such ferocity that it almost frightens him. He grabs Cas' biceps, fingers curling around hard muscles, and begs with his eyes. Aren't eyes supposed to be windows to the soul or some bullshit? His message is loud and clear.

“Will you accept me?” Cas' hand trails down his chest, feather-light touches over his stomach and Dean groans.

Cas will be the death of him. “God, by all that's holy, yes.” He bucks his hips, needing Cas to touch his cock, to soothe that fire inside him.

Cas stops just shy of his aching cock.

“You are holy, Dean.” Cas kisses Dean's throat “You're made of stardust and crumbling galaxies and the interstellar residue of supernovas.” His mouth goes lower, travels down Dean's side.

Dean moans, his heartbeat ramping up. His cock throbs in unison. "Yeah, I'm super,” he mumbles. “Cas, yes, yes.”

The breath near his hip is almost too much. His single existence narrows down to needing Cas' touch just _there._

“How can I not worship you, Dean? Your soul shines with the most brilliant light, and the body that houses it, _your_ body, deserves nothing but reverence and ardor.”

Cas roams his hands anywhere but there, as if Dean's pleasure is a black vortex that he'll be lost in the moment he touches Dean's cock. “Fuck,” Dean breathes. “I know something that needs worshiping...”

A soft amused hum comes from Cas but Dean is anything but soft; rigid and tight with yearning, want, the promise of release.

Strong hands lift his ass and Dean sighs.

“A temple shouldn't be breached, Dean,” Cas says as he kisses the sensitive skin on his inner tight, “it should be entered slowly, with care and deep attention.”

Deep sounds good to Dean. His cock throbs, leaks precum down his stomach and he's not sure he can take it any longer.

“May I enter you, Dean?” Cas' fingers caress down Dean's tight so lovingly that it almost pains him.

Dean swallows. “Mm, yeah, yeah, please. Fuck Cas, just do it. I consent, I allow it, it's – “

Cas' cock is there, between his cheeks and Dean can barely breathe.

“It's what, Dean?” Cas' words are tinted with lust, his voice dark as the abyss and Dean will stumble into if he doesn't feel Cas inside him soon.

“It's – “ he doesn't remember his last train of thought. He's on the precipice and all he wants is Cas.

“ _Dean_.” Cas' eyes glow blue and terrible.

“It's a yes. I'm saying fucking yes, Cas, please.”

“Good. I'm pleased.”

Dean almost sobs when he hears those words.“Fucking finally” – and his next word is cut off as Cas enters him.

“You were made for this, Dean.” Cas splays his hand over Dean's throat and Dean very much feels like a galaxy ready to explode. “Your body is a vessel for my pleasure, a holy experience,” Cas groans as he thrusts inside Dean.

Dean almost sees stars. The sensation of finally being full is almost too much, and the way Cas pushes in and out of him feels so damn good. When consent has been given, Cas is all about taking.

Cas' hand around Dean's throat curls, a vise that pulls down his arousal to his groin. “You're beautiful, Dean. All mine. With whatever pleasure I can take from you.” He pushes in hard and Dean tightens around Cas' cock.

“Mm, fuck, yes.”

“You have consented. You are stars and galaxies and the wonder of the cosmos. But you're human too. Do you want me?”

Dean is so damn close and the weight around his throat turns heavier. He rasps out a yes.

Cas grunts. “Good. Because I _own_ you.”

Heat centers inside Dean and finally he's there – white ropes of come burst out of his cock – an explosion that puts Big Bang to shame. He floats there in suspension until Cas' touch, gentle and grounding brings him back.

A soft caress against his ribs, careful fingers over his thighs, a soothing touch against his cheek. Cas' touch pulls Dean in and there are no other arms he wants holding him.


End file.
